This invention relates to a drinking device.
Drinks are now commonly sold in cans which are of a circular sectioned cylindrical shape with an upstanding rim at each end. The cans include a means for opening them, normally a ring pull tab, which forms an opening in the top surface of the can inside the upstanding rim surrounding the top surface.
Many people drink directly from the can and in this case their lips will contact the areas on the top and side of the can adjacent the opening. Since cans are transported and stored in all sorts of conditions they may be dusty or otherwise dirty in these areas and drinkers can pick up infections from such contact.